Come Dance With Me
by jessandthedragon
Summary: Can You Keep A Secret' SongFic for Can You Keep A Secret - The Cab. Enjoy X


'_Come dance with me.'_

* * *

'_And in other news, pop phenomenon Shane Grey has been reported missing by brothers and band mates Nate and Jason Grey…' _Mitchie looked up from her book to focus on her TV. _'It has been reported that no-one has seen the young singer since their concert in Alabama about 3 hours ago.' _-Thwack- Mitchie heard something and jerked her head to the window. Seeing nothing, she turned her attention back to the TV. _'The apparent confusion of both family and friends is beginning to affect fans, who can be seen wondering the streets in search for Shane.' _Mitchie scoffed. -Thwack- The same noise again? Mitchie got up and ran over, scared. She gasped when she was Shane with a bunch of stones in his hands, aiming at the window. She forced it open quickly and stuck her head out.

'Shane?! What are you doing here?' She called angrily.

'I need to talk to you.'

'I don't want to talk.'

'I'm not leaving until you do!' Mitchie turned around, slamming the window and sitting down on her bed. She turned her attention back to her book.

"_Take care of your_ -Thwack-_ self," he breathed, cool against my _-Thwack-_ skin. There was a _-Thwack-_ light, unnatural breeze. My eyes _-Thwack-_ flashed open. The leaves _-Thwack- _on a small vine maple shud _-Thwack- _dered with the gentle wind of his -_Thwack- _passage._

_He was _-Thwack-.

'**Stop that!'**

'Why should I?' He smirked.

''Cause! It's annoying!'

'That's not a good enough reason.'

''Cause you're a jerk!'

'Ha.'

''Cause, I **hate** you!'

'You don't mean that.'

'**Yes!** I do!' Shane went pale and quiet. Mitchie shut the window and went back to her book.

_He was gone._

_With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared -_Thwack-_ instantly._

'Flipping fantastic.' Mitchie said to herself. 'Just ignore him and he'll get bored.'

_There were no -_Thwack-_ footprints, the leaves were _-Thwack-_ still again, but I walked forward -_Thwack-_ without thinking. I could not -_Thwack-_ do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over._

'Finally! He's gotten bored!' She thought.

_Love, life, meaning … over._

_I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was travelling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too._

There was another noise. Different this time, more like a knock. Mitchie huffed, reluctantly putting the book down and walking over to the window. She drew back the curtains to reveal Shane staring right into her eyes. Mitchie threw open the window furiously.

'What are you doing?!' She hissed.

'I'm not leaving 'til we talk.'

'Not likely.' She spat, turning away. Shane quickly scrambled in the window and grabbed her from behind, turning her to face him. Just looking into his eyes made Mitchie realised how desperate Shane was. Their sparkle was gone.

'Please talk to me!'

'No.'

'Just let me explain!'

'Okay.'

'**Please** let me talk!'

'**I said okay!**'

'Oh, well,' He hesitated, 'it wasn't my fault. She kissed me!'

'Heard it before.'

'Huh?'

'Come on Shane! You're a singer! If your gonna lie to me, at least make it original!'

'I'm not lying! And, I know it sounds that way, but … just please! Trust me!'

'I **do** trust you! I just … don't believe you.'

'Please!'

'Make it original Shane! Take it off repeat!' Mitchie threw herself onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

…

''Cause I was born to tell you I love you. And I am torn to do what I have to. To make you mine, stay with me tonight.' Mitchie heard the gentle voice of and angel sing softly into her ear.

'That's beautiful.' She whispered, sitting up.

'It's for you. From our new album.'

'Wow. I … I don't know what to say.' She stuttered.

'Say you'll take me back.'

'It's not that simple Shane! You said never again. Never again after last time. And the time before. It took me ages to trust you, and as soon as I get my hopes up, thinking you've changed, you just turn into a jerk again.'

'I'm so sorry Mitchie! I truly am, but it's what I do. I'm an attention seeker!'

'You always get attention from me! Why do you need more?!'

'I don't know. 'Cause I'm stupid. 'Cause I'm an idiot. 'Cause I'm a maniac who was willing to lose everything he loved for one article.'

'Was?'

'Yep, was. I was drunk. I was stupid. I was willing. All I want is you.'

'Your such a poet.'

'But I'm your poet.' He smirked.

'Not yet your not. I still haven't forgiven you.' Mitchie walked over to her bed and picked up her book again.

_Finally, I tripped over something - it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot - and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken._

'The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting.' I heard.

'Psh,' I scoffed without looking up.

_As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall._

'Could it be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core.'

_Was it always so dark here at night? Surely, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight would filter down through the clouds, through the chinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground._

'But tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find.'

_Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight - a lunar eclipse, a new moon._

'You're impossible to find.'

'That's nice.' Mitchie laughed, choking back the tears to keep up emotions held back.

'Please Mitchie, come dance with me.'

Mitchie pondered. Edward, Bella, a good book, and telly or dancing with Shane singing to her. Slowly, she put the book down and stood up. 'One dance.'

'Thank you.' He smiled sweetly, holding out his hand. Mitchie took it, and he brought her close. They slowly swayed in the moonlight that was coming through a window. With her head rested on Shane's shoulder and their hands intertwined, Mitchie could have sworn she heard music as she moved her feet and Shane began serenading her.

'Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know it's unlike any other. You'll always be my thunder. And I said, you're eyes are the brightest of all the colours. I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain. And listen to the thunder.'

'You really are a good singer, aren't you.' Mitchie laughed, bringing her head up to look at Shane. He laughed too. They stopped dancing and looked at each other, and leaning in to kiss. After many minutes, Mitchie drew back and smiled.

'I forgive you.'

'Great.' He beamed. They walked over and sat down on Mitchie's bed, kissing again. 'Can you keep a secret?' Shane whispered to her. Mitchie nodded. 'I don't want to go back. To the tour, I mean. I want to stay here, with you, like this, forever.' He smiled gently.

'You really are a hopeless romantic.' She giggled, kissing him once more on the cheek and cuddling into him, before jumping. 'Oh my gosh, you ran away?! From the tour! What?! Why? To see me? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! This is bad!'

'Relax Mitchie.'

'No, no! You have to go back! Go back to Alabama and apologise! Oh my gosh, Alabama? How did you get here so quick? How did you get out of the venue with no-one seeing you.'

'Bathroom window.' Shane winked, 'And don't forget I have a car. Don't worry Mitchie, Jason and Nate won't even know I'm gone.'

'They've already filed you missing!' She screamed.

'What? Uh, the maniacs! Listen, I'll call them tomorrow and tell them I'm safe, then drive home later.'

'No you will not! You'll call them right now!' She screamed, throwing her mobile at him, which Shane caught skilfully.

'Fine.' He sighed, leaving the room and dialling the number. Mitchie sat down on the bed and cuddled her pillow, picking up her book.

_A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold._

_It was black for a long time before I heard them calling. Someone was shouting my name. It was muted, muffled by the wet growth that surrounded me, but it was definitely my name._

'Sorted.' Shane smiled, walking back into the room. 'New moon? Twilight? You're another Twilight fan?' He exclaimed.

'Yep.'

'Then I have high standards to live up too…' He laughed, walking over to the bed and picking Mitchie up so that she was sitting on his lap. She giggled and pecked his cheek.

'Can I tell you a secret?' She whispered.

'Anything.'

'I wish that too. That we could just stay right here.' He kissed her forehead and brought her close.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? I dunno, it has nothing to do with the song ((Can You Keep A Secret - The Cab, which is a great song and requested by maria08bernal)) but I liked it :) Its sweet... but didn't turn out how I expected it xD Aww Shane's a sweetie! I'm working on 'Down And Out' by Tantric now ... so if you have any more SongFic challenges, request them! Also, I need your opinion, I was also requested to a SongFic for One Of THOSE Nights by The Cab, but long story, I'll tell later, but basically it turned out as a picture story ((Like ... it's a story but it turned out on a card and it looks better that way :D)) but I don't know what I should do with it - should I put it on a different website and upload the link to FanFic? Or should I just type it out and deal? I dunno... suggestions? Sorry aobut the Thanks for reading :)_

_Cheese._

_X_


End file.
